


Cheese Cube Comfort

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Power of Cheese [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cheese Cubes Bingo Card One, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writers Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: After witnessing the aftermath of Versace on the Floor, Emily seeks comfort in her one true ally.





	Cheese Cube Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 1: cheese cubes

Cheese cubes were one of Emily’s few joys in life. Cheese. So good. So low carb. It was the ultimate food, nectar of the gods. And Emily enjoyed the daily ritual of consuming her goal weight in cheese. 

However today it was not just because cheese was good for the body, but because it was good for the soul. She needed the cheese cubes to infuse her with their power now more than ever.

Andrea. Ugh. 

Her day had started out normal. Wake up, go for a jog, shower, blow dry her hair pin straight, put on a fabulous outfit to wear to her fabulous job, arrive with plenty of time to get everything just how Miranda liked it.

Except Emily wasn’t the first one in this morning when she went to the office. No. Andrea had been there. And so, had Miranda. Apparently, the Editor in Chief hadn’t left last night at all, full stop.

She’d known, intellectually, that Andrea and Miranda were…oh god. They were…a  _ thing _ . But she hadn’t expected to come in to work to find Miranda asleep on the couch with Andrea naked as the day she was born in her arms and a  _ Versace _ fur coat discarded on the  _ floor _ .

Cheese cubes would never hurt her in such a way, they were her only real ally in times like these. Cheese cubes were the only thing that would see her through. 


End file.
